


The Cataclysmic Happenings That Lead to Baby August's Demise

by miraculouslytired



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, First Post, Gabriel Agreste redemption, Happy Ending, Lila - Freeform, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, baby august bashing, baby august is a bitch, chat noir does what we all want to do, gabriel agreste is nice i guess, i hate baby august, stan chat noir, stan marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslytired/pseuds/miraculouslytired
Summary: Well... the title pretty much explains it all :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

One cold Saturday morning Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng had thier lives changed for the better. Before it could get better however, it got really bad.

SO before we get into Saturday… let’s focus on the previous day: Sunday. On this particular Friday morning, Plagg decided he (and Adrien he thinks to make himself feel better) needed more sleep, so when the alarm started beeping,Plagg quickly hit snooze and sang lullabies about cheese until Adrien fell asleep.

Which caused Nathalie to be FURIOUS when she ran into Adrien’s room within 15 minutes until the start of school. Nathalie looked Adrien dead in the eye and said, “If you oversleep this badly one more time your father will pull you out of school. No jokes or getting around it this time.” Inside his shirt, plagg paused his chewing and slightly paled. If Adrien knew Plagg was responsible.... Uh oh… Luckily for Plagg he had been alive for a long time and easily sidetracked Adrien from his interrogation by ranting about cheese he had heard about from Italy.

Adrien was already in a bad mood at school, so when Lila gripped onto his arm and he completely lost his cool. He had tried for 5 minutes to gently pry her fingers off but she didn’t let go. That is... until he shoved her away (don't worry only enough to make her stumble a bit). Lila looked around the mostly empty hall before dramatically screaming and falling to the ground. "Miss Bustier! Adrien just shoved me!" Lila cried out as Adrien frantically tried to explain. Miss Bustier was livid and cut him off without listening and sent him to the office.

Plagg grimaced slightly in remorse knowing his laziness was the main cause and silently hoped Tikki would never find out because she is terrifying when she is angry. Adrien glared out the window as Gorilla drove him home. When Adrien got to his room he called his Lady to calm himself. Just moments after she picked up an akuma alert went off and he ran out of the room. It was baby august.

After a quick fight, Marinette was also livid at the child who had disturbed her conversation with Adrien, so when Chat Noir called a Cataclysm on the fucking annoying child she started cheering him on. By this point, a crowd had gathered and they all clapped and cheered as Chat Noir stalked closer. Baby August started laughing manically to the point of tears. Chat Noir glared at him before saying, "Who's laughing now?" and touched his arm.

Baby August’s tears stopped as he slowly turned to dust like an Avenger in Infinity War. In his final moments, he looked up at Ladybug and Chat Noir and whispered in Morgan Freeman’s voice, “Bye bitches sub to Pewdiepie!” before disappearing forever.

After the shock of the voice passed, Paris and reality shifters threw a party for Ladybug and Chat Noir for getting rid of the annoying child. Everyone marked that night on their calendars as national bye bitches day. Baby August's mom, in tears, grabbed Ladybug and Chat Noir's hands and thanked them for ridding the world of the demon child.

When Chat Noir jumped through his window with Ladybug to watch Frozen 2, his dad was standing there as they transformed. “F-Father!” Chat Noir yelled in panic.

Our beloved hawk daddy walked over towards Adrien with tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed one of Adrien’s hands and one of Marinette's hands with a smile on his face. “You two are some of the most inspiring people I have ever met. I am so proud of you guys for killing baby August that I have decided to stop being Hawkmoth,” he said lovingly.

Gabriel yanked off the moth brooch and said “Bye bitch,” fondly to Nooroo as he zoomed back into the piece of jewelry. Marinette held out her hand towards Adrien who placed $5.00 in it. Gabriel realized they had made a bet on him being Hawk Daddy.

Marinette placed the miraculous in the miracle box when they returned to her house and they all lived happily ever after as August’s ghost sat sadly alone because all the other ghosts bullied him for his voice.

\-----------Notes----------

idk how to do the actual notes thing so im making my own

Please do not take this seriously it took me 10 minutes to make and probably has a lot of errors lmfao

Update 2/17: I added on to a few parts and fixed a spelling error I saw. Also, thank you guys for all the nice comments and kudos!


	2. Author's Note + Future Works

A/N  
Thank all of you guys so much for the comments on this post! I'm trying to respond to comments asap but may miss yours

SOOO here are the things I am thinking of for my next work so vote on what you would most like to see!

1\. One like this but with manon  
2\. One side of the love square thinking of the other  
3\. An Aspik one but these 5 minutes he tells ladybug he is actually Chat Noir and loves her but this time they talk through it  
[this one may be an eventual for real identity reveal if I choose to make it longer]

ALSO LAST THING: how do you add linked chapter notes? No matter what I press or search up it wont work?


End file.
